Attempts have been made to provide devices that will secure and protect live bait so that it will survive in the water until a catch is secured. One such device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,229,901. This device is a fishing hook 15 apparatus which is equipped with a holder for the bait. The device includes a hook which cooperates with a gridling loop harness to hold the bait and thereby secure it on the hook. Another arrangement is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,471,558. This device includes a combined fishhook and live bait holder. This arrangement includes an elastic strap secured to the hook to facilitate the securing of the bait on the hook.
Both these arrangements have realized some success. However these devices still do not address the problem. The problem occurs when fish and other predators nibble the bait off the hook until no bait is left to atract a catch. There remains a need for a device which will protect the live or natural bait until a catch has been secured.